Last night
by Feutre34
Summary: Nos jeunes jounins préférés de Konoha fête dans un bar leurs retrouvailles avec Sasuke, qui est revenu au village. Tout avait changé maintenant qu'il avait 21 ans est qu'ils allaient passé au choses sérieuses. Mais qui aurait cru que les choses...?


_Voici une nouvelle fiction, l'idée vient de Sane-chan et moi, puis je l'ai retranscrite.__  
><em>_Celle-ci sera sans doute un One Shot._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: You disappoint me<strong>

- Veux-tu m'épouser? t-il avec assurance

Tout était absolument parfait. Rien ne manqué dans ce paysage.  
>Des fleurs dans ses mains, un sourire charmeur, il prononçait ces mots délicatement tout en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.<br>Ils étaient sur un balcon orné de roses rouges éclatantes, personnes au alentours, il ne regardait qu'elle.  
>Tout deux avait une annonce à faire envers l'autre.<br>Celle-ci était sans voie. Ses yeux vert émeraudes s'écarquillèrent. Elle était magnifique, une rose dans ses cheveux, du rouge à lèvres rouge étincellent, une robe rouge serré ouverte sur le côté, des talons hauts, rien ne manqué.  
>Il avait une confiance absolue en ses mots ce soir-là.<br>Elle avait des délicates rougeurs sur ses joues, et tenait un verre de vin dans ses mains.  
>Ce soir était un jour assez spécial, Sasuke était rentré à Konoha, donc ses proches avait décidé de fêter ça dans un bar.<br>Mais cette fille aux cheveux roses, se nommant Sakura, ne se douter pas qu'il lui demanderait de l'épouser.  
>Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour lui demander, mais mise à part ça, tout était tout simplement parfait.<p>

- Bien sûr Sasuke t-elle

Sakura sauta dans les bras du blond avec entrain. Puis ajouta :

- Je veux absolument passé toute ma vie avec toi! Sasuke je t'aime tellement!

Elle le serré fort dans ses bras. Tout semblait parfait, mais le fiancé parut choqué.  
>Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte. Son souffle devint irrégulier et il ce mit à trembler, son monde s'écroulé tout d'un coup.<br>_Pourquoi? Tout simplement car ce n'était pas Sasuke, mais Naruto qu'il lui demander de l'épouser _

Le lendemain, Sakura ce réveilla dans son lit, dans de beaux draps blancs. Elle s'étira et regarda de tout les côté pour voir son Naruto.  
>Elle l'apercevait à ses côtés dans le lit entrain de dormir. Celle-ci ne se rappelait pas de la soirée précédente car elle avait trop bu.<br>Alors, elle s'avança doucement vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin charmeur. Elle lui caressa le torse doucement en lui chuchotant "Naruto, mon amour" à l'oreille.  
>Celui-ci se réveilla, lorsqu'il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, il la repoussa violemment.<p>

- Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Naruto? Meugla-t-elle  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend? Arrête t'es conneries Sakura! Répondit-il<p>

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.  
>Elle s'approcha de lui une nouvelle fois, mais il la repoussa avec son bras.<p>

- Naruto? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe bon sang?  
>- Ou plutôt ce qu'il devrait ce passé.<br>- Je ne te suis plus Naruto...explique moi! Dit-elle presque en larmes avec un air boudeur  
>- Justement, arrête de me suivre Sakura.<p>

Il se leva du lit et ajouta :

- Ne fais pas comme si il s'était rien passé hier, je pars.

Elle se leva à son tour, apeurée.

- Naruto! Tu ne peux pas me laisser! Cria-t-elle  
>- C'est fini.<p>

Il prit son manteau est parti. Sakura fondit en larmes. Cela fessait 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais en un soir, tout était fini. Peut être à cause du retour de Sasuke.

L'heure qui suivit, Sakura essayait d'appeler Naruto pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir. Mais il ne répondit pas, alors elle laissa plusieurs messages :

"Naruto, c'est moi, écoute je suis désolé, mais peut être que j'ai trop bu hier soir car je ne souviens pas de ce j'ai pu te faire. Mais je sens que c'est grave et cela me fait de plus en plus peur. Alors je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée pour ce que je t'ai fais, mais je tiens énormément à toi, viens pour que l'on parle un peu"

"Salut, c'est encore Sakura. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, réponds moi vite, je suis perdue!"

"Bonjour Naruto c'est encore moi, tu sais j'avais une nouvelle à te dire hier est j'ai oublié, peut être que ce n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, mais je dois te le dire quand même. Je t'aime fort"

Elle laissait des messages toutes les trente minutes.  
>Puis elle décida alors de téléphoner à tout les invités pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour-là. La meilleure solution était tout simplement de commencé par le début : la cause de tout ceci, puis essayé de la réparé.<br>Sakura appela Hinata, Ino, Ten ten, Temari en vain. Elles étaient toutes occupées.  
>Elle essaya d'appeler Shikamaru et Kiba, et tout deux avait eu aussi des problèmes avec leurs copines.<p>

"- Allô? répondit une voix mal réveillée  
>- Allô, Kiba, c'est Sakura, j'ai absolument besoins de savoir ce que j'ai fait à Naruto hier soir à la fête!<br>- Ah? Tu ne te souviens pas? C'était pourtant horrible...  
>- Bref! Dit-le moi!<br>- D'accord, mais d'abord, dit moi ce que moi j'ai fait pour mérité que Hinata ne me parle plus et qu'elle me repousse!  
>- Ah, ben... c'est assez complexe...<br>- Dit-moi quand même!  
>- Ben tu es allé à Las Vegas pour te marier... tu nous as tous invité ainsi que Hinata.<br>- Hein? Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi Hinata était une des invités?  
>- Car tu ne te marier pas avec elle, mais avec Ino...<br>- Ahhh... Merde! Elle ne va jamais me pardonnée... déjà qu'elle sait que le mariage ne m'emballe pas...  
>- Bon, est moi?<br>- Alors, Naruto ta demander en mariage...  
>- Quoi? C'est vrai?<br>- Il a même super assuré! Ouai, c'était parfait même!  
>- Mais...?<br>- Ben tu lui as répondu "Oui", mais pas a lui  
>- Comment ça?<br>- Tu lui as sauté dans les bras en disant "Bien sûr Sasuke, je veux absolument passer toute ma vie avec toi! Sasuke je t'aime tellement!" et je crois pas qu'il est tellement dû apprécier..."

Sakura raccrocha, c'était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire à Naruto. Lui qui lui avait fait confiance, qui était toujours présent pour elle.  
>Elle éclata en sanglots.<p>

Sakura avait le regard vide, elle ne le se pardonnerait jamais de ce qu'elle avait fait à Naruto. C'était la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu lui faire, tout ça sans doute à cause du retour de Sasuke et de l'alcool à forte dose.  
>Elle savait que pour Naruto c'était déjà dure de lui demander sa main. Évidement le lieu n'était pas parfait, mais peut être que Naruto voulait lui demander sa main en présence de Sasuke pour lui se prouver que tout était fini entre Sakura et Sasuke.<p>

Sakura sorti de chez elle pour le retrouvée, elle alla dans le parc préféré de Naruto.  
>Et là, elle l'aperceva. Il se dirigeait vers elle tout en l'évitant du regard.<p>

- Naruto! Écoute-moi bon sang! Cria-t-elle  
>- Sakura, justement j'ai besoins de te parler...dit-il énervé<br>- Ils m'ont raconté ce que je t'ai fait, et c'est impardonnable, je sais. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui parler mais l'alcool!  
>- Et si c'était toi? L'alcool réveille bien des choses cachées en soi<br>- Mais là ce n'était pas le cas!  
>- Je te fessais confiance, Sakura, mais tu m'es briser le cœur, il est mieux pour moi de plus te voir.<br>- Non! Ce n'est pas bon pour nous! Cria-t-elle en larmes  
>- Si c'est mieux ainsi.<br>- Naruto... Écoute-moi...-je...  
>- J'en ai assez de t'écouter, Sakura, je suis venu te voir pour récupérer ma clé, pour prendre mes affaires de chez toi.<br>- Quoi?  
>- Donne-là moi! Cria-t-il<p>

Le monde de Sakura ce fendit, seule Naruto ne voyait pas ce qui ce passé à ce moment précis. Alors elle voulu l'exprimer de manière plus explicite :

- Si tu prends cette clé, j'avorte!Ajouta-elle en larmes

Sakura dit ces mots déterminer avec un regard soucieux et à la fois irrésistible. Naruto avait l'air de ne pas comprendre tout à fait ces mots.

- PapapaPaRdOn?dit-il à son tour  
>- Ben oui, je suis enceinte de toi, BAKA1!<p>

Il ne répondit pas, Sakura prit peur, ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur ses joues. Elle les essuya avec ses douces mains tremblantes, ne crossant pas son regard.  
>Naruto alors sauta dans les bras de Sakura, elle ne s'y attendais pas, sa tête affichais une expression choqué et a la fois heureuse; elle avait retrouvé <em>son Naruto<em>.

- De combien de mois? Chuchota-il à son oreille  
>- Au moins 2...ajouta-t-elle<p>

Quand il entendit ces mots, il la serra un peu plus pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas de son emprise. L'endroit était parfait, mais le paysage n'était pas orné de roses, Naruto n'était pas en costard, Sakura en robe, mais ils s'aimaient. Sous un ciel étoilé. Sans personnes aux alentours. Naruto relâcha son emprise et s'agenouilla.  
>Alors, Naruto prononça ces mots délicatement, sûr de lui plus que jamais :<p>

- Veux tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi?  
>- Oui, bien sûr que je le veux Naruto, je t'aime tellement<br>-Je t'aime aussi Sakura.

1 Baka : idiot en japonais

* * *

><p><em>Voilà :) J'éspère qu'elle vous à plus, mettez des com's s'il vous plait XD<em>


End file.
